The connection procedure for bluetooth devices is complex, and it needs to spend time on searching another bluetooth device that wants to be connected. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users. Besides, the users cannot activate the searching and connection procedures if the bluetooth device is used on a device without user interfaces (such as a device without a screen and keyboard). Therefore, the application range of the bluetooth device is limited.